


Beginnings of Love

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [12]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, First Meetings, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: [Yume] The story of how Ryuunosuke and his wife first met
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Kudos: 4





	Beginnings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 25: RyuuKei
> 
> This is probably one of the few totally self-indulgent stories I will ever put up on my account sallhfsdk
> 
> So my real name is Kaitlyn, and I am a yumejoshi. I sometimes go by Kei, which is a part of my ship name with Ryuu. RyuuKei Day is also Oct. 25th, since my number is 25. I thought our first meeting would be a fitting way to debut this aspect of me.

It was early June, only a few months after I had moved to Japan. I could barely understand speaking Japanese, let alone getting all the kanji straight. Finally feeling confident enough to venture out on my own, I managed to get myself a ticket to a TRIGGER concert and the handshake event they were holding afterwards. Getting all dressed up in the outfit I bought just for this day, I bubbled over with anticipation as I attended the concert. TRIGGER was dazzling in person, but Ryuunosuke took my breath away with every note he sang, smile he flashed, and dance he effortlessly executed. 

After the concert was through, we had a window of time to make our way out of the auditorium and find our way to our oshi’s line for a handshake. As everyone flooded out, I got a bit turned around and ended up exiting from a different way than I had entered. Kicking something on the floor, I noticed someone had dropped their staff badge, so I picked it up, thinking I could turn it in to the first staff member I find on the way. I tried to follow what signs I could find, but even those were a bit hard to follow since I didn’t know a few of the kanji. Somehow, I ended up walking beyond the point where guests should be going, and before I could ask the first member of staff that I saw where I could return this badge to, I got ushered further into the backstage area and pointed into a direction. Noticing a paper sign on the wall that said TRIGGER with an arrow pointed in the same direction I was told to go, I assumed this must have been a secondary route to where the handshake event was being held.

I traveled down the hallway and very quickly realized this was  _ not _ the way I should be headed. However, I stopped short when I arrived in front of TRIGGER’s greenroom. The door was slightly ajar, and being the incredibly curious person I am, I cautiously glanced around before pushing the door open even further. The light automatically kicked on, inviting me in. “ _ Just a short look around wouldn’t hurt… _ ” I think to myself as I check my watch and duck into the room. It was relatively messy, with three mostly finished water bottles on the coffee table along with three small towels heaped on one side. What looked like Gaku’s last costume was strewn on the back of the sofa, while Ryuu’s was neatly draped over the arm of the couch. Noticing the rack of costumes against the side wall, I walk around the couch to take a quick peek at them. 

“Ryuu, you better make it back to your station in time!” Anesagi yelled at me through my phone as I jogged through the venue back towards our greenroom.

“Just give me five minutes, Anesagi, please! I just got back to the greenroom now. As soon as I find my gloves, I’ll run back if I have to, I promise!” I hung up and slid to a stop in the doorway, hesitating a moment as I saw a short, brown-haired young woman standing in the room. “E-Eh? W-Who are you?”

“Gomenna—Eeek!” she yelped after she spun around to face me and lost her footing. She fell backwards, reaching out for the costume rack and taking it down with her as she crumpled to the floor.

Even though she was an intruder, my instincts to help a person in need kicked in. I called out, “Woah, c-careful!” before I rushed forward, too late to actually save her from falling.

“I’m so sorry, I-I shouldn’t be here, I know. But I got turned around and confused, and then I got curious and came in here— ah, I-I just said all this in English and you’re probably thinking I’m insane—” she prattled off with a tone of embarrassment and nervousness. I could only understand half of what she said, but the earnestness in her voice and the apologetic mist in her sea blue eyes told me she was here mostly by accident. 

I gave her my most reassuring smile and took her hands in mine, but she blushed and babbled in English again. Pulling her into standing, I tried to rely on what English I had learned in my step-dad’s hotel and simple Japanese. “Where were you trying to go?”

She looked down at her hands that I was still holding. I didn’t even realize I was still holding onto her. She was so petite compared to me… As I took the time to really look at her, I realized she looked quite sweet and kind. As I let go of her hands, I realized she had started talking in Japanese this time and tried to understand her cautious accent.

“I was trying to find the line for...the handshake event,” she said, blushing again. 

“Ah, I see! It is in a bit of a confusing place. Which line were you looking for?”

Looking up at me, she softly spoke, “Well...Y-Yours, Tsunashi-san…”

Her sheepish reply made me blush this time. “I-I see… Th-Thank you for supporting me and TRIGGER. I can escort you most of the way, but we’ll have to hurry since I can’t be late. Is that alright?”

She nodded frantically with an awkward bow, and I couldn’t help but smile with a chuckle. Leaning around her, I grab my gloves on the side table behind her. Quickly, I put them on then grab her hand. Keeping in mind she was shorter than me, I kept at a light jog as I led her towards where my line was supposed to form.

As we ran, I pinched my cheek, trying to see if I was dreaming. I looked up and still saw Tsunashi Ryuunosuke holding my hand in his strong one and leading me along. Soon we arrived on the outskirts of the entrance to where Ryuu had to be.

“The line starts around that corner and to the left, but this is where I have to go. I feel bad I had to rush you here and couldn’t show you the way properly so—” He pulled his phone out from the inner breast pocket of his costume. “Let’s exchange numbers, and I’ll text you the directions so that you know how to get out from here.”

Barely registering what he’s saying, I hold my phone out and swap contacts with him. He gives me a short bow and disappears into the room. After lingering a moment and catching a deep, feminine voice lecturing Ryuu, I made my way to the end of the line for handshakes, which had now gotten long thanks to my delays. Not that I really cared. I had already met with Ryuunosuke for longer than any of these people would ever meet him during this event. During what I could assume was a break from handshakes, I got a text from him, giving detailed instructions in simple Japanese and English on how I could find my way out of the venue. I stared blankly at my phone for a good space of time, too shy to send a reply yet.

After ages, it was finally my turn. I became shaky for some reason, I guess the anticipation of seeing him again got to me. I was sent through, and as soon as he saw me, a genuinely excited expression appeared on his face.

“There you are! Ah, you never said your name,” he said as I formally bowed before stepping up to the table separating us. 

“K-K-Kaitlyn,” I faltered through trying to say my own name as he grasped my hand in both of his and shook it gently.

“Keitorin-san… I hope you continue to support us— and me!” He blushed again and lingered in holding my hand as he looked into my eyes.

“I-It’s nothing… And thank you for the directions, I’m sure I’ll get out successfully thanks to you.”

“Eheh, it was the least I could do. A-Ah, I’ve gone over the time… Sayonara, Kaitlyn-san.”

“Sayonara…” I said with another bow and turned to leave, almost tripping over my own feet.

I didn’t text Ryuunosuke again after that, except to let him know his directions were very helpful and to thank him again. I thought for sure our interactions were over forever. That is… until a month later, and I got a drunk text from him saying how much he enjoyed meeting me. I tried not to think much of it, considering he was drunk at the time, evidenced by how broken the works were. The next morning, he sent an incredibly apologetic text, and the two of us hit it off chatting for a little bit. By the end of it, we had agreed to him buying me a drink to make up for his rudeness to me. From that first date and on, the two of us began meeting up intermittently, until we became an official couple that very autumn. 


End file.
